The Warner siblings and their Scratchy
by SevielCielVessalius
Summary: Time passes and the Warner brothers and sister are now living with doctor Scratchansniff as a normal family. But Scratchy is getting older and how Yakko, Wakko and Dot are going to copy? Read to find out!


**Warning: this one-shot is gonna be sad.**

Burbank, California.

It was September and outside was still hot. In a nice little house, an old man was sitting on a rocking chair in the front porch. Three weird looking children were playing in the little garden with a ball. The middle one kicked the ball, hitting his little sister on the chest.

"Hey!" she shouted, marching towards him. "You hit me!" "No I didn't" he said smirking. Dot, that was the little girl's name, tap a finger on Wakko's, her brother, chest, snarling.

Yakko, the oldest one, just walked away, sitting next to the old man.

Scratchansniff smiled, as Yakko got on his lap, snuggling his head on his chest. "Tired?" the man asked and Yakko just nodded, rubbing one of his eyes with his fist.

"C'mon, let's have dinner, ja?" he got up, holding his cane with one hand and holding Yakko's hand with the other. Wakko and Dot stop their bickering and run inside too.

It's been 15 years since the now retired doctor Otto Scratchansniff had adopted the three children.

He had met them long time ago in the Warner's studio lot, where he was working as a psychiatrist. The Warner, three puppy children whose live in the Warner water tower, were put under is control.

At first it was Hell. The three were an absolutely nightmare, always pulling pranks on people and ignoring rules.

The bad thing: Thaddeus Plotz, the Warner Bros. CEO, always shouted at Scratchansniff because he had to make them behave. Like it was easy.

As time passes the man started to grow fond on them and they started to listen to him, especially the eldest one.

So, since they did not have parents he decided to adopt them and they happily went to live with their favorite Doctor.

Now, though, Scratchansniff was getting old, he was almost 85 years old. He was healthy but the infirmities of old age were starting to take a toll on his tired body. He could no longer chase the kids like he used to do or lift all the three of them in a swift motion.

The worst thing, though, were Yakko, Wakko and Dot themselves. They did not age, not even a day, they were gonna be kids forever. They could die, they weren't immortal, but yet, they were gonna die with that look, the look they had since 60 years before. In Scratchansniff eyes they would always be his monkey children.

As Yakko, Wakko and Dot lay the table, Scratchansniff was neatly putting the food in the plates, putting them on the table. Yakko got on a stool to reach the top cupboard to took down four glasses. Soon they started eating in a enjoyable silence.

Scratchansniff was in bed. The only noise was the light ticking of the clock. He was sad. He knew he did not have much more time left. He was dying. He got a serious pneumonia and, even if he was now better, the doctor told him that the chance that he was going to fully recover was almost null. He was not afraid to die, he did live a long satisfying live but he did not want to live the Warners.

They had live so long all alone, and finally they had a proper family.

He remembers how lonely Yakko was looking that night...

 _Scratchansniff was shocked and a little annoyed. It was night for God sake and he had already endured the Warners all day long. It was weird, though. Usually they never had disturbed him during the night, luckily night antics were not their thing as they got tired pretty easily just like real children. So find Yakko Warner in front of your house's door at night was definitely a unexpected thing._ _He looked up quickly, ears flat against his head and hands twisting the ham of his pants. He was looking nervous._ _"What do you want?" the man asked with a low growl. Yakko seems to shrink under his gaze. "I... I just want to..." he looked up again and this time Scratchansniff gasped lightly at the tears in his eyes. He throw himself at the man's legs, gripping them tightly and crying, saying he was tired to be the older one, the one the other look up, because they did not look up at him since he was just their brother._ _Scrstchansniff was stunned as the young boy keeps saying things like 'I love you Scratchy, you're like the dad we never had"._ _And that was the time when he started looking at the Warners, or more at Yakko, in a different way._

Scrathchansniff's condition got more and more worse as time pass. He had told the three kids that he was not gonna live till Christmas. He tried to stay strong for them, but as he saw them breaking down in each other arms with painful crisis, he started to cry too, holding open his arms for them, welcoming them in a tight hug.

One week had passed and Scratchy was in his weakest state.

"Hey" he greeted the older Warner boy as he climb the chair near the hospital bed. "hey" he said. It was time to go. Time for Scratchansniff to go to Heaven. Yakko put on his backpack and absently took Scratchansniff wrinkly hand in his much little and smoother one, receiving a strong supportive squeeze by the man on his side.

Wakko and Dot were already in the waiting room, having already said their goodbyes to the the man who was similar to a father for them.

"Yakko remember, their still here for you. There is still a lot of people who care for you, ja?" he was wiping the child's tear stained cheeks but the child keeps shocking his head. "Don't die, please don't leave me alone again! I finally got a family for me and my siblings and now? Now we're gonna be alone again! It's not fair!" he cried.

Scratchansniff sighed "I know Yak, but I will always be there" he weakly reached out with a finger, putting it on Yakko's chest were his heart was. He then give Yakko a kiss on his cheek, a light brush of lips on his furry cheek.

Beeeeeeeeep

"NOOOOO"

Yakko found himself in one of the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room. He was hugging tightly his sibs but he was numb. He was feeling a constant pain in his chest but other than that he was feeling numb.

He know his nose was snotty, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his face a mess in general but he couldn't care less.

'we're not going to forget you Dad... "

 **I cried while typing this. I want to write it for two reasons:** **1\. I thought that there's to little of father-sons relationships between Scratchy and the Warners and I am weak for it** **2\. The Warners are not gonna age but I though "and if one of their friends die?" and since Scratchy is the oldest I thought of making him die.** **At least he died happy.** **Well, I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review and a vote!** **Love, SevielCiel**


End file.
